<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Munchies can Have Consequences by TotalObesity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757750">The Munchies can Have Consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalObesity/pseuds/TotalObesity'>TotalObesity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BBW, Belly Kink, F/F, Fat Chloe, Fat Max, Fat Rachel, Fattening, Feeding, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, feedee, feeder, gainer, obese, obesity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalObesity/pseuds/TotalObesity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has returned to Arcadia Bay to attend Blackwell where Rachel reconnects her with her best friend after five long years. She quickly finds there are consequences for their waistlines after Chloe and Rachel discover a new strain of weed that inspires the munchies like nothing else they’ve ever tried before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a blur of new names and faces of both students and faculty over her first few days in town as Max acclimatised herself to her new surroundings at Blackwell. There was a surprising number of students for such a specialised art program and Max had started to find herself overwhelmed if it hadn't been for the support offered by the resident star student, Rachel Amber.</p>
<p>At first Max had thought it was just because she had spotted a fellow student in need of a moment of calm as she had been brought under Rachel's wing, but when she soon found herself face to face with the girl she had lost contact with for five years she realised that Rachel had known who she was all along.</p>
<p>She'd expected fire and anger from Chloe but instead she was pulled into a fierce hug as the two of them cried at finally being back together. Rachel had smugly grinned at the two before Chloe flipped her off and told her to never pull that shit on Max again, her protectiveness coming out instantly when she realised how shaken Max had been by the surprise. Rachel had simply called it Max's birthday present and shrugged.</p>
<p>But since then, the trio had formed bonds and quickly become inseparable as they hung out in various spots around town, the pier, the junkyard, Chloe's room, and Rachel's dorm. Max's room typically remained off limits, that way she always had a quiet space to chill while the more rambunctious pair got up to mischief that was too much for Max to deal with. Other than that Max found herself often practicing guitar while Rachel and Chloe smoked the day away on lazy weekends.</p>
<p>Today was once such weekend into the first week of October and Max was busy restringing her guitar as the other pair finished off the remains of their joint.</p>
<p>"Mmm, fuck I could eat a horse," Chloe complained rubbing her belly trying to settle its increasingly loud rumbling, "When are we getting lunch?"</p>
<p>"You're hungry again Price? We just had breakfast a few hours ago," Rachel called out from her lounged position on one end of the small couch they had dragged into the hut near the train tracks.</p>
<p>"That was hardly a meal," Chloe responded as she stretched out from the other end of the couch, "Hell, I've eaten more than that as a snack after smoking this shit."</p>
<p>"I can see that," Rachel teased indicating toward Chloe's middle that was exposed as her shirt had ridden up. The now uncovered section of mid-riff showing the not unnoticeable build-up of pudge that had developed in recent months.</p>
<p>Max watched as Chloe swatted at Rachel's arm before tugging shirt back down, but even then, it didn't hide the significant gut that Chloe had clearly grown as her shirt clung tightly to its rounded bulge, stretching the seams at the widest point. It had initially surprised her to see Chloe had gained weight as she had always been such a bean pole as a kid, but people change as they get older and the munchies were obviously hard to resist over the last few months.</p>
<p>"Weren't you complaining you'd put on weight too," Chloe countered trying to turn the attention back on her. "Not just me that's been smoking this stuff."</p>
<p>A few months ago, their dealer Frank had lost touch with his normal supplier and had managed to source a new strain. He'd warned them it seemed to make people extremely hungry as it was originally designed as an appetite stimulant then crossed with a decent THC producing strain to make this one. They hadn't really given the warning much attention as they needed weed and that was all that was available in shit hole small town Arcadia Bay. So, they'd bought it regularly over the spring and summer and had soon felt the effects, first to their appetites and then to their waistlines as both of them began to put on weight.</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah," Rachel dismissed, she hadn't gained nearly the same amount Chloe had, "Still nowhere near as much as you. How many pounds have you put on again?"</p>
<p>"Fuck, like 70 or something," Chloe mumbled as she hauled herself up from her comfy spot to grab her wallet and keys, intending on mobilising them toward the goal of obtaining food since none of them had thought to bring snacks despite being in the most remote part of town. "Haven't checked in a few weeks."</p>
<p>"Damn, Price," Rachel raised a smug eyebrow as she responded half impressed and half incredulous. She hadn't realised just how quickly Chloe's weight had gone up. Her own growth was significant enough that her curves filled out her jeans and shirts well, but any more would be bordering on actually fat as her muffin top was causing her shirts to ride up a little already.</p>
<p>"I think you carry it well," Max chimed in having quietly observed until now, much as she usually found herself doing while the other two bantered back and forth. She'd seen them tease each other about their weight a few times so didn't feel uncomfortable joining in on occasion but today she didn't feel like ganging up on the taller girl.</p>
<p>"See, Max thinks I look good," Chloe pointed out, winking at Max eliciting a giggle from the brunette.</p>
<p>It was true, Max did think she looked beautiful and had recently started to feel the butterflies in her stomach more noticeably any time Chloe playfully flirted with her. But she was still unsure if it was just because no one really flirted with her she didn't know how to react or if it was more than that.</p>
<p>But it didn't matter for now as the conversation soon turned to where they could get a decent meal and cheap.</p>
<p>"You two moving or what?" Chloe called out as she made her way to the door of the cinder block hut, "Don't think I won't leave y'all here."</p>
<p>Rachel just rolled her eyes as she lazily raised herself off the couch dusting herself off while Max quickly bagged up her guitar and hopped off the pile of wooden pallets she had been using as a bench to follow the punk outside.</p>
<p>"Dammit, I wanted to enjoy my buzz not crammed into your truck at yet another drive through," Rachel grumbled as she followed suit.</p>
<p>Chloe just chuckled as she climbed into the cab, "You won't be complaining once you've filled your belly."</p>
<p>Max shook her head, quietly laughing at the fighting, she knew they would go back and forward a while but there was rarely any actual fire behind their words it was just how they communicated with each other. With her though they were both a little gentler.</p>
<p>"Buckle up ladies," came the warning as Chloe threw the truck into drive and slammed her foot down. She was an aggressive drive to say the least, but she demonstrated a remarkable ability to keep them on the road despite taking corners at speeds her rust bucket of a truck shouldn't normally safely manage at this point.</p>
<p>The debate about where to eat carried on as they neared town but after Rachel revealed she had a two for one voucher for meals and sides it was quickly settled, and they pulled into the burger joint near the boardwalk at the north side of the promenade. Rachel and Max not being quite so greedy shared a voucher between them to get their lunch essentially half price, but Chloe was hungry enough that she decided to double up, using voucher herself and filling her gut well with two double cheeseburgers and fries, and a portion of onion rings. All washed down with a strawberry milkshake for good measure.</p>
<p>She even shocked Rachel at her greed that afternoon by considering getting an ice cream for dessert but unfortunately her lunch had been the limit of her merger funds for the day and the other pair were too full to split one with. But as luck had it, she found a chocolate bar she had stashed in the glove box the other day was still there and quickly finished it off.</p>
<p>So, with their appetites satiated for now, the trio continued their lazy day milling about town before ending up back at Chloe's as usual for movie night complete with cheesy horror films. Despite their bellies being full from lunch various bowls of popcorn and crisps were refilled several times throughout the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Realisations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was fairly late on Monday when Chloe and Rachel came barrelling in the front door of Chloe's house loudly chatting among themselves as they raced up the stairs. Only pausing briefly to shout hello to her mother and asking what was for dinner, to which the reply came that she needed to clean her room up otherwise she wasn't getting anything, but the recognisable smell of mac and cheese answered the question for her.</p><p>Once in her room Rachel made herself comfy on the bed while Chloe grumbled about having to deal with throwing her laundry in the basket and at least picking up the various bits of rubbish from her snacking that littered the floor.</p><p>"Damn it," Chloe groaned causing Rachel to shift her attention from her phone. "I must have dropped some ketchup, why didn't you say anything?"</p><p>"Because I didn't notice?" Rachel responded with an arched eyebrow as to why she was being blamed. "I'm not your keeper, Price."</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes, "Seriously though, how long have I been walking about with ketchup-stained jeans?"</p><p>"Does this have anything to do with Max?" Rachel probed immediately sensing the reason Chloe was worried about her clothes looked. In particular as they had been hanging out with Max at lunch time and dropped her back off to be a good student and do her homework unlike Rachel who had decided to skip it and spend the evening at the Prices for dinner.</p><p>"No, it's not about Max," Chloe sulked but didn't explain further but Rachel knew she'd been right. Instead, she stripped out of her now stained jeans and grabbed a fresh pair from her closet. Tugging them on took quite some effort thanks to her now much thicker thighs and ass but it was obvious when she went to button then that her gut was going to make that difficult.</p><p>However, she wasn't prepared to admit she'd gotten even fatter over the last month and did her best to suck in her gut as Rachel watched with an amused expression, "You've gained weight again haven't you?"</p><p>Chloe flipped her off and refocussed her attention on her jeans, straining to bring the button closer to the hole with great difficulty, but Rachel just shook her head and laughed at her annoyance. "They must have just shrunk in the wash or something."</p><p>"Chloe, can you be real for a moment and just admit you're still gaining weight. I'll even take you shopping for new jeans again if you play nice?" Rachel partly teased but also partly concerned that their weights had continued to increase.</p><p>"How about you play nice and you'll still get dinner tonight?" Chloe rebutted, knowing the whole reason Rachel tagged along was that she had a craving for some old-fashioned home cooking rather than the refined healthy meals her parents usually cooked.</p><p>"I could always not share the weed I just bought…" Rachel threatened knowing she had the upper hand in this battle of minds.</p><p>After a moment of staring each other down Chloe relented, "Fine, I need new jeans."</p><p>"Because of that gut of yours?" Rachel teased in a gloating manner, "How much have you put on anyway?"</p><p>"Don't push your luck." Chloe grumbled as she finally got her jeans fastened letting her gut bulge out over the waist band, her shirt barely able to contain her as a stip of . "I don't even know how much I weigh right now anyway…"</p><p>"C'mon aren't you even curious to know how much?" Rachel continued to press.</p><p>"Ughh, why do you want to want to know so badly anyway?" Chloe grumbled as Rachel rummaged through the floor of the closet to find the scale that had been thrown in there a month ago. She'd been fast approaching numbers starting with a 2 and hadn't cared to see more last time she'd checked.</p><p>"Right up on there now tubby," Rachel gleefully called out dragging the punk over.</p><p>"You first since you care so much," Chloe retorted nudging the shorter girl who simply rolled her eyes and stepped up onto the platform.</p><p>"169lbs," Rachel said with a sharp intake of breath, she hadn't realised how much she'd put on this last month. She stepped back down and out of the way as Chloe took her place.</p><p>"Maybe you should call yourself tubby," the punk teased, before looking down at the needle to see what the results were. Her belly was starting to get in the way looking straight down but she could still see the numbers.</p><p>The needle wiggled as she adjusted her footing, but it finally came to a rest.</p><p>"Damn, 212lbs is pretty huge isn't it?" Chloe pondered out loud as she considered how close she was to having gained nearly 100lbs in less than a year.</p><p>"We really should cut back on this weed, Frank was right about how strong it is," Rachel commented still taken aback by how high those numbers were. She was certainly getting further away from the slim and slender girl she had been growing up. In fact she had been about the same size as Max until this year so it really put it into perspective how much she had filled out.</p><p>But for now the scale was shoved back into the closet to be ignored as Chloe sparked up another fresh joint for them both. Plans of a shopping trip for the weekend made as they made their way through the snacks Chloe had lying around her room.</p><hr/><p>Tuesday was a slow starting morning as Rachel had a free period first thing and usually enjoyed a long lie, or if she woke up early, aimlessly wander around campus chatting to people and inspiring those who's muses had graced them with their presence that day. But this morning when she had heard the soft sound of music from the far end of the hallway she decided to drop in on Max and see what she was up to.</p><p>It seemed Max was still lounging about in her pyjamas clothes as she ran through some warmup exercises on her guitar. She looked fairly sleepy still as she smiled softly up at Rachel as she entered.</p><p>"Hey," Max greeted through a yawn that took over the moment she opened her mouth to speak.</p><p>"Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Rachel was always a morning person much to Chloe's annoyance when she crashed over. Max never really seemed to be either a morning or night person in particular, but she was definitely never this groggy looking unless she'd had trouble sleeping.</p><p>"Just stressed about this test for English," Max shrugged, it was one of the other AP subjects she was taking beside photography so sometimes the workload was a bit much and she had to study late into the night. And obviously given the amount of empty crisp and chocolate wrappers about, a lot of late-night snacking too.</p><p>"I feel you, Mrs Hoida is pretty rough on marking," Rachel empathised, while she wasn't taking AP English herself, she had heard from others about her rigid marking scheme.</p><p>Max grumbled a little more about her scholastic worries as she stood up to put away her guitar before wandering over to her desk to turn on her laptop. Her morning routine typically involved checking for any important emails or messages before getting ready for classes.</p><p>As Rachel got a look at Max moving about she realised the normally lithe photographer was looking a little more filled out. It was barely noticeable if you weren't looking but considering she'd seen her own figure soften in much the same way she could spot it a mile off. She wondered if Max had even noticed it herself but decided she would keep that thought to herself for now as there was something far more interesting she wanted to know first.</p><p>"So, how's it feel being back in Arcadia Bay?" Rachel asked in a deliberately casual manner that only many hours of practice had perfected. There was a reason she loved drama classes and often got the lead role in school plays after all.</p><p>Max turned in her chair to face Rachel, who had quickly occupied the space she'd left on the couch, and lolled her head to the side considering the question for a moment before answering.</p><p>"It's strange," She began almost feeling the words out as she spoke, "It feels like nothing's changed, but at the same time that everything has changed, you know?"</p><p>"Hmm," Rachel smiled but tried to reign in her enthusiasm lest she give away her intentions too soon. "In what way?"</p><p>"I mean the town is exactly the same, the same buildings, shops, sights, but…" Max sighed not able to work out how to continue.</p><p>"the people?" Rachel prompted noticing the omission in Max's list.</p><p>Max shrugged, "I dunno, I mean I see a lot of the same faces around town as when I was a kid, just everyone's a few years older. Besides Chloe, and well Joyce, I don't really know."</p><p>Feeling that she had to steer Max a little if she was going to hear what she had been wanted to find out, Rachel prompted once more, "How about Chloe? Is she different from when you were kids?"</p><p>"Chloe is…" Max started, trying to find the words to do how she felt justice, "She always been amazing. She made me feel like I could do anything no matter how much it terrified me at the time."</p><p>With that Rachel saw Max's face light up into a smile as many memories flooded the photographer's mind. She'd heard from Chloe about the many years the two had spent running about The Bay playing pirates and getting into mischief that now looking back was ridiculously innocent compared to what she and Chloe had done in more recent years, but Max was still a little more innocent than them at least for now.</p><p>"She's my best friend," Max continued, "I never stopped thinking about her when I was in Seattle."</p><p>"And how about now, how do you feel about her?" Rachel continued to press. "I mean she's changed a fair bit since then, no? Blue hair, tats, and 'tude, I mean five years can make a difference, right?"</p><p>While Max wasn't particularly guarded, her somewhat sleepy state made her easier to read and Rachel saw the immediate flush of warmth to the girl's cheeks as she through about the punk. That was almost immediately followed by a brief look of panic as it hit her.</p><p>"So, you do have a crush on her then?" Rachel felt her control slip and Cheshire cat grin take over at getting Max to realise that she was having more than friendly thoughts about her best friend. She'd spotted the longing looks and occasional flushes whenever the two were around each other.</p><p>Max swallowed deeply and tried to calm her heart rate, "H-how did you-?"</p><p>"You're too easy, Max," Rachel chuckled but decided to take it easy on her. "But she does have that effect on people, myself included once upon a time. Although only you and I know how much of a softy she is even when she fronts that fuck you and horse you rode in on attitude."</p><p>"Wait, you have a crush on her too?" Max queried once her brain had processed Rachel's statement and stopped just nodding along while her mind was otherwise occupied with this newfound understanding of her feelings around Chloe this last month or so.</p><p>"Had." Rachel clarified, "We never really worked out though."</p><p>Max looked at her questioningly but too polite to just straight up ask why. Also probably feeling awkward about finding out the girl she was somewhat awestruck by at first meeting was also her crush's and best friend's ex had something to do with her reluctance to ask questions.</p><p>"You already know that Chloe is loyal, it's one of her attractive qualities but..," she searched for the best way to phrase things, "I struggled, I couldn't be everything for her in the way she needed me to. It caused so many fights… In fact, we barely spoke for several months after a particularly bad fight."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Max wanted to reach out but felt awkward since she'd been the reason for the topic to come up in the first place. "Chloe didn't tell me..."</p><p>"That's probably because she doesn't want you to hate me out of loyalty to her," Rachel only partially joked, her tone made it clear there was an element of truth to her insecurities. "But it's in the past, we both agreed to put it behind us and act like adults. Besides we're better friends than anything else."</p><p>All of this new information sent Max's mind spinning but she was pulled from her thoughts by Rachel suggesting they head out and get brunch before classes start. That way they could clear the air while making the most of their morning.</p><hr/><p>Those weekly brunches quickly became a routine for the two to share without the buffer of Chloe and led to them developing a deeper connection of their own. But before long those extra meals started to have an effect as Rachel found as even her newly bought jeans were getting tight again. Her favourite shirts no longer covered her belly if she forgot to hold her abs tight leading to her feeling like she constantly had to tense her middle or feel like a stuffed sausage in her clothes.</p><p>She knew that it was partly her lack of discipline over her eating but that weed was really the catalyst as she'd never had this issue in the past no matter how bad the munchies hit, it just seemed to be with this strain it didn't really stop after the initial high had worn off. Rachel realised Frank had been right to warn them, but he still hadn't gotten a new supplier so it was a moot point. If they wanted to smoke this was all there was to buy.</p><p>With only a week or so until Thanksgiving Rachel knew that the holidays were going to be difficult to deal with. Chloe had tried to waive off her concerns, that it wasn't a big deal and that she could easily work off a few extra pounds if she wanted, leading Rachel to believe Chloe was still in some sort of denial about just how quickly she was growing even though her gut was obvious to anyone who saw her. Bulging out against her shirts especially when full, her new jeans even looked painted on after only a couple of weeks use. It was getting ridiculous that she seemingly didn't care to do anything about it.</p><p>Max at least understood her worries when she spoke to her about it during their most recent weekly brunch and confessed to her own difficulties as she was beginning to feel her own clothes get tighter in these last few weeks. She was worried she'd need to replace her wardrobe after Thanksgiving if she wasn't careful as she'd now gained her own 15lbs or so over the last three months being back in Arcadia Bay just from being around the two of them.</p><p>Rachel couldn't help but joke that Max might catch them up if she wasn't careful, but her stomach's demands were too strong to resist despite her promises to herself that she would reign in her own appetite. Managing to eat a large stack of pancakes, eggs, and bacon to herself without even struggling. It was obvious that this year's holiday season was going to do some damage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Denial and Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The holidays had come and went quickly Rachel thought as she returned to the Blackwell campus after the winter break. Her first few days in class had been a painful reintroduction to the workloads she had mostly ignored during her time off, or at least to the stuff that hadn't interested her enough to keep up over the holiday period.</p><p>But it was finally the weekend again and she had decided she needed company since she'd barely seen Max and Chloe since before she had been whisked away to her Grandparents over Christmas. With her goal in mind, she'd managed to drag Max out of her comfort cave that was her dorm and across the hall into her own.</p><p>The stark difference was evident between the two in terms of how their personal spaces looked. Max's was calm and light, photos and happy memories adorned the walls along with various indie band posters, whereas Rachel's room was painted darker red tones. There was an almost chaotic balance to the decoration, punk bands and interesting looking charms or statues lined the shelves beside her books.</p><p>But Max was used to chaotic spaces having shared a room with Chloe many times as a kid and still now any time she stayed over. So, she happily made herself at home on the small couch while Rachel rambled about whatever topics came to mind as pulled various items of clothing out of her closet throwing them on the bed.</p><p>"Uh…" Max started to ask at the fifth pair of jeans Rachel had growled at before throwing on the bed, "Did your jeans do something to offend you?"</p><p>"Besides not fitting me anymore, nothing really." Rachel sighed and folded her arms, "Ugh, why did I let myself eat so much these last few months."</p><p>Max being the more empathetic of the trio hummed in conciliation, she understood the predicament all too well. "If it's any consolation you're not the only one. If you hadn't noticed I've been keeping my hoody zipped up to hide how my shirts are fitting these days."</p><p>"Oh, really," Rachel gently probed, her focus turning to Max and the wardrobe ignored for now, "How bad is it?"</p><p>"Um, I mean they still fit, its just kinda obvious I've filled out a bit." Max responded.</p><p>"Show me?" she asked, her curiosity peaked. She'd spotted Max had been gaining some weight but hadn't really had the opportunity to see just how much damage was being done to the waistline of normally slim photographer.</p><p>"Fine, but only if you keep it between us," Max warned as she stood up from the couch unzipping her light grey hoody.</p><p>It was fairly obvious that Max had widened out around the middle, nothing substantial, at least not compared to Chloe these days, but there was a clearly new roll of fat lower on her middle from love handle to love handle that was pressing out against her shirt. It was difficult to tell but Rachel couldn't help but wonder if Max was nearly the same weight she had been when they had met for the first time, albeit they obviously carried it differently, Rachel's weight more evenly spread between her belly, thighs, and ass compared to Max's wider middle.</p><p>With that question begging to be answered Rachel grabbed the scales from under her bed.</p><p>"Want to compare?" There was a slight teasing smirk as she began to remove her shirt and jeans, much to Max's initial objections. "I just want it to be accurate besides not like I haven't changed in front of you before."</p><p>Max rolled her eyes before responding "Fine, but I'm not stripping off any further."</p><p>"I'll take off a couple of pounds so it's fair then." Rachel offered, clearly not bothered by such trivialities.</p><p>Quickly hopping up on the scale the mechanical arm spun, flickering as Rachel adjusted her position before settling on 185lbs. It wasn't surprising in the slightest but definitely confirmed just how much her increased appetite was affecting her, even if had been trying to cut back and get some more exercise.</p><p>"Ok, your turn." Rachel called out as she stepped down, joking as she quickly throwing her clothes back on, ignoring her jeans in favour of a looser pair of joggers for the moment.</p><p>Max knew she had gained a fair bit of weight but surely she wasn't anywhere near that big already, maybe in the mid one thirties at worst was her assumption. But when the needle came to rest, she couldn't help but blush.</p><p>"Let's say 145lbs if we take of 2lbs for your clothes," Rachel commented seeing the figure, "unless you have anything heavy in your pockets you want to take out first, that is."</p><p>"Wowser," Max breathed out, she hadn't realised how quickly those 30 pounds had snuck up on her.</p><p>"Looks like all those dinner dates with Chloe are adding up," Rachel teased, she knew that Max had been spending more time with Chloe over the holidays. The two were inseparable at the best of times anyway.</p><p>"N-not dates," Max stammered, her mind catching back up to the conversation, "We aren't-"</p><p>"And why not," Rachel interrupted, "I've told you to go for it. Me and Chloe aren't a thing, for good reason, and I don't have an issue with it."</p><p>"Yeah, I know, but," Max started, "I don't know if she feels the same and I don't want to ruin what we have now by saying anything."</p><p>"Max," Rachel chuckled softly, speaking gently "She's been in love with you since before you left, you know that right?"</p><p>"When I first met her, you were all she talked about for months. Even when we were dating, I got the feeling that you occupied her thoughts more often than I did." If she was honest that's part of why she had pulled away from Chloe, she hadn't wanted to be a replacement for a girl that at the time may as well have been a ghost in her lover's head.</p><p>Max looked guilty even though it wasn't her fault.</p><p>"I'm not telling you this to upset you or hurt you. It wasn't your fault, nor Chloe's," Rachel had made peace with this since getting to know Max and seeing just how well her and Chloe fit together. "The two of you are made for each other. But I know one thing you need to understand…"</p><p>"What?" Max was all ears.</p><p>"She'll never make the first move. As much as she talks a big game, it's all talk." She explained. "If you want things to change you need to be the one to open that door."</p><hr/><p>The lazy start to Saturday got under way as Max and Rachel wandered over to the car park to find Chloe who was there to pick them up. Given there wasn't much movement in and out of campus on the weekend she was fairly easy to spot leaning against her truck smoking while she waited on the pair.</p><p>Seeing her from the distance it was clear just how much bigger the winter break had made her. Her gut was stretching out her xl tank top which was plainly visible since she never zipped up her leather jacket even though it was the middle of winter. But the way she carried it made her look solidly built, her gut packed hard rather than the softer look that she and Max had developed.</p><p>Rachel couldn't help but think It kinda fit with her punk look, as she looked more the bruiser she fronted as at times now, although she was still worried about just how quickly the punk was growing, having put on nearly twice as much as she had in the same time.</p><p>When they got close Chloe stubbed out the butt of her cigarette and quickly swept Max up into a hug causing the girl to blush, especially with the recent conversation running around her mind, but that didn't stop her from enjoying the embrace.</p><p>Rachel unable to help her snarky side called out from the passenger side of the truck as she climbed aboard, "You two done with the love in? Let's go already!"</p><hr/><p>The evening had been yet another filling dinner at the Price household courtesy of Joyce's amazing cooking, although for Chloe it had been her second meal of the evening as she'd insisted on stopping for a burger on the way home as she couldn't wait until dinner time to have something.</p><p>In Chloe's room post dinner, the trio busied themselves with talk of planning a road trip for them to get away together, maybe to Portland or even further afield. Chloe recalled the last trip her and Rachel had been on, just to get out of town for a while, where they had slept in the bed of her truck but somehow that didn't appeal too much in the still wintery months. Thankfully though, Rachel had some money aside for hotels and such so at least they could get a warm bed this time round.</p><p>The conversation then turned to what places they could go and see/hangout, but that quickly turned into what places they could eat at as Chloe brought up a few food stops along the way she remembered they'd gone to that she wanted to revisit.</p><p>"I can't believe you can still think about food after that meal," Rachel shook her head in disbelief.</p><p>"Maybe, I shouldn't have had that last bit of cake, fuck I feel stuffed." Chloe grumbled from her place on the bed, wriggling as she tried to get comfortable. Her jeans looked like they'd leave a mark on her gut with how tight they were around her waist. So, Chloe did the only thing she could to relieve some of the pain and unbuttoned them, pulling the zip down a touch as her belly filled the space instead.</p><p>Rachel chuckled at the punk's obvious discomfort but noticed that Max looked a little red in the face while biting her lip. Was it possible that Max was actually into this somehow? She made a mental note to watch Max's reactions to Chloe more closely, and her mind quickly got to thinking about how she could maybe test her theory.</p><p>"I'm going to take these downstairs," Max suddenly squeaked out drawing the attention of the other pair. Grabbing the plates used for their deserts that they'd brought upstairs with them Max extracted herself from the room. Now Rachel was sure her theory had some validity to it.</p><p>"What was that about?" Chloe asked, confused as to the events that had unfolded following her clothing issues.</p><p>"Are those the new jeans you got last time we went shopping?" Rachel asked, avoiding Chloe's question for now, she already knew the answer but felt like poking the bear as it were to make her point. Plus, she could always try and direct the conversation to her other goal.</p><p>"No," Chloe lied, obviously still not wanting to admit her weight was an issue.</p><p>"You're lying," Rachel calmly pointed out, "Those are totally your fat jeans you're getting far too big for. You've been cramming your fat ass into them for weeks now, Price."</p><p>"Fuck off Rach," Chloe frowned and bit back, "Like you haven't had to replace half your jeans too."</p><p>"True," Rachel shrugged, she wasn't going to deny it, which just made Chloe grumble more since she didn't get the rise out of her that she'd wanted, "But the difference is most of my clothes still fit me fairly well despite that. You on the other hand are literally lying there with your beer gut bulging out because you've eaten too much."</p><p>Despite her attempt to remain somewhat calm she couldn't help but feel a little frustrated as she continued. "Besides it's your fault Max and I have been putting on weight too. Every time we're with you there's constantly food around, every meal is fast food-"</p><p>"Not like I'm forcing you to eat it though." Chloe argued cutting her off, feeling on the defensive about being blamed for everything.</p><p>"I know," Rachel conceded, "that's why I'm frustrated, I know I'm the one making the choice to eat but just look at how much fatter all of us are already. It's kinda ridiculous don't you think?"</p><p>"I dunno, I never really thought about it. Not like I really care about what anyone else thinks." Chloe claimed, shrugging off the question but the blush to her cheeks said otherwise but Rachel let it pass, she'd gotten the discussion she'd wanted out of this back and forth.</p><p>"What about Max?" she asked, directing the focus to what she had been aiming toward. Her eyes narrowing as she observed the reaction.</p><p>"Dude, keep your voice down!" She hushed Rachel conscious that Max could return at any moment. Her heart racing as she tried to keep her feelings in check. "What about her?"</p><p>"Seriously Chlo, don't play dumb." Rachel just stared her down knowing that Chloe would roll over right about now, "I'm serious, stop pining away and making yourself miserable like it's never going to happen."</p><p>"What the fuck would she even see in me anyway," Chloe's negative side was clearly in firm control of her feelings when it came to Max.</p><p>"Just open your eyes, you might realise that how you see things isn't the reality of the situation." It was one of her more astrology-based philosophies that came out on occasion but right now it seemed to be what was needed as the punk contemplated her words.</p><p>Her keen hearing told her Max was about to return as footsteps could be heard at the base of the stairs through the silence that had fallen on the room. Feeling there was opportunity to let the two have the moment they needed she decided to excuse herself as Max returned, nearly bumping into her at the door.</p><p>"Bathroom break," she called out to Max's confused look leaving the pair alone as Max sat down on the bed next to Chloe.</p><p>With nothing to distract them and Rachel's words repeating in her mind Chloe looked at Max with her eyes open for what felt like the first time. She saw the depth of affection in Max's eyes, but that had always been there even when they were younger, but now she also saw something more, something she hadn't even realised she needed to see returned.</p><p>"You ok?" Max asked seeing Chloe look a little shaken.</p><p>"Yeah, I, uh…" Chloe started, trying to gain some footing she deflected as had become second nature at times, "just Rachel being herself I guess, complaining she's put on weight like it's my fault she's been eating more."</p><p>Max knew Chloe well enough to know that wasn't the whole story, something else had been said. She reached out taking her hand in hers to encourage her to continue.</p><p>Chloe sighed but felt her heart skip a beat as Max took her hand, seeing the soft smile and reassurance in her look she continued, "She even blamed me for you putting on a few pounds, like that even matters if you have, you're still amazing either way. But you'd tell me if you thought I was being pushy right?"</p><p>"It's more than a few pounds it seems," Max pointed out with a chuckle she lifted her shirt to show Chloe the soft roll of fat that had grown in recent months, giving it a cursory rub, "But it <em>definitely</em> isn't your fault."</p><p>"Not like this though right," Chloe admitted reluctantly as she indicated her own overstuffed gut. "I know it's kinda gotten a bit out of control-"</p><p>"You're beautiful, Chloe." Max smiled softly at her speaking honestly.</p><p>"Hey, listen to you Miss Suave," Chloe dismissed trying to not get her hopes up despite what her eyes, ears, and heart were telling her was happening. "You don't need to say that just because you're my best friend, I can handle the truth."</p><p>"I'm not saying it because I'm your best friend," Max realised Rachel had been right, she needed to be the one to make the first move here. "I'm saying it because…"</p><p>She felt her stomach do flips as she made the decision to lean in, it felt like an eternity but eventually their lips met. The kiss was awkward, in part due to how unexpected it was for them both and Max's apparent inexperience. But when they pulled back both of them could barely believe it.</p><p>They let themselves fall into each other again, gently testing the waters before the kiss became more passionate, hands moving to reach out for something they'd denied themselves til now. Max's hands roaming over the rounded mound that was Chloe's belly, as the punk teased poking at the build up of flab on her own waist.</p><p>It was then that they remembered that it wasn't just the two of them there that night as Rachel poked her head round the door, calling out from around the frame, "Is it safe to come back in or are you two fucking yet?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Road Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe rolled her truck down toward the beach front parking lot. It was quiet at this time of the year normally. Too cold for the tourists and the locals weren't all that bothered since the view was commonplace for them. The only frequent visitor was Frank who was the reason she was there today as she and Rachel were picking up supplies for the road trip they were finally taking.</p><p>"You coming?" Rachel called out as she exited the truck, the last few times she'd been the one to pick up the supplies by herself.</p><p>"I'm just gonna have a smoke," the punk replied as she fished out her cigarettes, snarkily adding, "Maybe if you bat your eyelashes at him you could get him to give us a discount?"</p><p>Rachel rolled her eyes, although Chloe and Frank weren't enemies there was a certain tension between them as a result of them both having had feelings for Rachel in the past. So, most of the time Chloe left it to Rachel to handle him otherwise it might end up in a shouting match and threats of bodily harm, although neither had the inclination to actually go through with them.</p><p>Approaching the dingy looking RV, Rachel could see Frank's usually lawn chair and table set up but no sign of him around the area. The light that could be seen from the small section of uncovered window near the door suggested he was inside instead.</p><p>Knocking on the door triggered a sudden flurry of noise from within. Loud excited barking and scratching was heard first, followed by a gruff voice swearing at Pompidou to knock it off. Once the barks quietened down the door was flung open and out bolted Pompidou right into Rachel as he begged for a belly rub and attention.</p><p>"God damnit," Frank grumbled as he joined the pair outside, "Mangy mut…"</p><p>"Animals always seem to love me" Rachel explained as to why this mean attack dog was rolling around like a puppy for her. "Especially this adorable boy," she continued to affectionately pet the dog who was looking at her like she'd hung the stars in the sky.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Frank dismissed, "Take it you're here for business though, right?"</p><p>Rachel felt a twinge of guilt, as much as she liked Frank, she hadn't really been able to return his feelings. He wasn't truly a bad guy in the same sense as the likes of his suppliers, and he did seem to have a soft spot for certain people, but she'd never felt truly able to drop her façade around him, not like with Chloe.</p><p>Recognising the unsaid thoughts, Frank sighed and looked around spotting the much larger punk ambling toward them having finished her smoke by now.</p><p>"Jesus, I warned you this stuff was potent," He cough laughed when he noticed just how much bigger Chloe had gotten. "Looks like you've been enjoying this stuff way too much, Price."</p><p>"Maybe you should have paid attention to that warning yourself," Rachel pointed out that he was sporting his own fairly large beer gut these days, she felt a little annoyed on Chloe's behalf, as much as she teased it wasn't something she wanted others doing, "Been dipping into your own supply recently?"</p><p>Chloe always ready to fire back in an argument "Yeah dude, have you looked in a mirror? Maybe lay off the fried breakfasts for a while. I can get my Mom to make you a salad at the diner next time you stop by."</p><p>Frank frowned, he had better things to do than argue with this pair today, but Chloe's comments always had a way of getting under his skin for some reason.</p><p>"Me? Look at yourself!" He started, voice raising as his frustration came through "How the hell is that shirt not ripped at the seams already? I mean what the fuck have you been doing? Hitting every drive through in the county?"</p><p>It was true, her vest top was so tight around her middle so much the pattern was stretched, and she looked fit to burst if she wasn't careful, especially since it was fresh from the laundry that morning and other shirts had already suffered a similar fate in recent weeks.</p><p>Chloe opened her mouth to continue the back and forth, but a hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks.</p><p>"Ok, let's just calm things down," Rachel tried to settle them both, they had plans and she wasn't interested in another screaming match when she wanted to get on with their day. "Frank, we will be more careful, I appreciate your warning, but can we just drop this for today?"</p><p>It was Franks turn to roll his eyes, "Why do I bother selling to you pair still. I should just tell you both to fuck off and save myself the headache…"</p><p>Returning to his RV, he took a few moments to rummage around and bag up the order and weigh it before re-joining the pair and handing it over in exchange for the rolled-up notes. "Next time you get smart with me, no deal, got that?"</p><p>Rachel just smiled sweetly before turning around and flouncing off calling over her shoulder, "Now, where's the fun in that?"</p><hr/><p>It was only an hour later when they rolled into Blackwell, having taken the opportunity to enjoy a smoke before arriving. They stopped outside the main entrance with Rock music blasting out the open windows loud enough to disrupt the conversation that Principal Wells and Chloe's stepfather, David Madsen, had been having. The pair turned to look at the cause of the disturbance despite knowing who the most likely cause of the sudden cacophony was.</p><p>"Chloe, knock it off!" she could only just hear David shouting over to her to which she responded with an extended middle finger much to the annoyance of the two men glaring at her. It didn't help their moods much when Max came running past them, only just avoiding bumping into them as she did, and clambered into the cab before they sped off burning some rubber as they went.</p><p>Turning the music down a little since it had served its purpose, Chloe was in an excitable mood after that little display and couldn't help but grin widely as she and Rachel recanted their mornings escapades to Max who had been in class instead of skipping like Rachel had.</p><p>As they turned off the hillside road to the school, the loudest rumble could be heard. Turns out smoking a massive joint before lunch and then having to hold off on eating to pick up Max was the most egregious thing Chloe's stomach could think off, as it demanded to be filled. Rachel's joined in with its own grumble too since she hadn't eaten anything yet either.</p><p>With their stomachs doing the thinking, they headed toward the Two Whales for lunch. While they ate Rachel was lost in her thoughts as to just how she could test her theories this weekend about Max and how she felt about Chloe's expanding form. Plus, if she could work that out maybe she could even help Chloe along in that department since the punk obviously didn't seem to care that her gut was on display for all to see as she chowed down on her massive meal.</p><hr/><p>Once they had collected their road trip essentials from Chloe's and loaded up the truck they headed out onto the road in the early afternoon. Since it was still January the air was chilled but calm at least as they drove the many miles out of town toward the highway. They were all giddy as they chatted about what to do during their trip. Max about all the photographs she wants to take, Rachel planning some nights out, and Chloe just happy to be away from Arcadia Bay for a time and the chance for some decent night life.</p><p>But soon enough, despite the large lunch, Chloe especially, began to feel the need for road trip food as a few places to stop made themselves known. Pulling off the main highway and into the vast service stop alongside where they had their choice of fast-food places to choose from, the considered their options. After a brief debate, burgers won out as the food of choice and they joined the line for the drive through.</p><p>Chloe placed the order over the loudspeaker system while Max and Rachel continued their conversation about possible photography locations, but before long Max was handed one of the bags of food and Rachel a tray of drinks while Chloe parked the truck up at the edge of the lot.</p><p>Dividing up the drinks was simple, all three had ordered Cola this time, but the food was split between the bags, Chloe delved into hers first and handed out the fries and sauces as had been requested finding her double cheeseburger at the bottom.</p><p>"Here, Chicken Mayo's yours" Max mumbled unpacking the bag in her lap and handing the item to Rachel before delving into the bag once more to extract another item, "another two double- cheeseburgers?"</p><p>"Those are mine," Chloe called out from around a mouthful of fries reaching out for it, responding to Rachel's incredulous look, "What?"</p><p>"Nothing, Price, just eat your food." Rachel shook her head and tucked into her own food. Keenly watching as Max kept sneaking glances over at Chloe whenever the punk would absentmindedly rub her swollen gut.</p><p>After barely any time at all the three of them finished off the last of the sides and their drinks. Rachel volunteered to take the rubbish away so she could get some fresh air and stretch her legs and Max wanted to have a little wander about to take photos.</p><p>On her wander to the bins Rachel spotted the service station store nearby and made her way inside. Although her appetite was pretty well satiated after that additional lunch stop, she knew Chloe could probably be pretty easily cajoled into having a few more snacks while on the road. Plus, they needed snacks for the hotel room rather than rely on room service since her budget wouldn't last long with those prices, it only made sense to stock up on all this stuff while they could.</p><p>Grabbing share bags and multi packs of crisps and sweets Rachel quickly filled her arms with more than enough to keep them going for a while. They could always top up once in Portland if they managed to get through it all.</p><p>Returning to the parking lot she saw Chloe and Max cuddling and being all cutesy like new couples were, she felt a slight twinge in her heart remembering when she and Chloe had been together, but she was happy that Chloe finally had someone like Max who was able to be that calm reassuring presence and not fuel for the fire like she had been.</p><p>Giving them some time before making her presence known Rachel took a moment to ground herself. Sometimes this disconnected feeling snuck up on her, but she knew that she just needed to let it pass and throw herself into the road trip head on rather than let it wash over her completely.</p><p>"Yo, lovebirds, look what I got," Rachel called out when she finally decided to approach, holding out the bags of snacks like trophies.</p><p>With a flushed faced Max turned to see what the commotion was as Chloe just smirked cockily, not caring about any attention that may have been drawn by Rachel's shouting or the two of them half making out in the corner of the lot.</p><p>Not quite feeling up to getting back on the road just yet they secured the snacks in the foot well of the cab and Chloe made quick work of rolling another joint. Max not being one for smoking instead spent that time taking photographs of the two, trying to frame them in a way where the smoke added to the atmosphere of the image. She only took a couple of actual shots on her polaroid before swapping to her digital camera though as she didn't want to run out of film before they even got to Portland.</p><p>Eventually though, they finally got back out onto the road, hoping to make good time despite the extended stop, although traffic was a little busier than on the way into the services. It didn't take long either for Chloe to be tempted into indulging further as the munchies hit her again, asking Max to grab her a chocolate bar and open it for her, so she didn't have to take her focus off the road.</p><p>This solidified Rachel's theory further as she watched the interaction, the small, but satisfied smile on Max's face as Chloe eagerly devoured the treat and her instant offering of another when the first was done, of which Chloe happily accepted. If anything, it seemed Max was happy to encourage Chloe's appetite and didn't even blink at seeing her still hungry after all they'd eaten today so far. The next few days were going to be fun, but she was a little worried for her own waistline suffering further collateral damage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Portland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They got to Portland in decent time once they made it back on the road but being cramped into the bench seats together made them feel more tired than they would normally be after that length of a drive. Stretching their limbs, Chloe tried to adjust her jeans, feeling the waistband digging in, but it seemed no matter what they still felt tighter than she would like. Thankfully, they were able to park beside the small hotel rather than out on the main road, so they didn't have to walk far to check in.</p><p>They'd opted for a twin room to save money, with Max and Chloe obviously sharing. It wasn't like they had shared a single bed before, however, it would be a far tighter fit with Chloe's larger figure these days as they had found when she crashed over at the dorm one night, but it would do, after all they were only going to be sleeping there for handful of nights.</p><p>After a short break to drop off their bags and settle in they discussed the plan for the night, since it was fairly late dinner was the first priority. While looking for the hotel they had seen a number of restaurants and takeaways nearby so there was plenty choice. With them planning to have a busy day the next day and going out later to take in the night life they decided to take it easy for a while and get something they could bring back to the room and eat while being comfy.</p><p>A brief argument ensued as they tried to decide what to eat but it was quickly settled by Max reminding them since they were taking it back upstairs, they could just grab whatever they wanted, no need to order from the same place. So, with that they split off, Max and Chloe heading for the Italian place the next street over and Rachel eyeing up the burrito place at the corner.</p><hr/><p>With their precious treasure in hand Max and Chloe made their way back up to the room only to find it still empty, they'd thought that since they had to wait on their order that Rachel might have made it back before them. Shrugging and figuring she might have also had a long wait or changed her mind and gone somewhere else Chloe fired off a quick text before shrugging off her jacket and leaning back on the bed against the headboard as Max sorted out their meals and cutlery.</p><p>A few minutes passed as they began to dig into their food not wanting it to get cold when they heard a loud banging at the door, promptly followed by the sound of Rachel shouting for them to open the door as she had her hands full. Chloe rolled her eyes after her heart settled down as Max made her way over to help out.</p><p>"Look at what I got," Rachel excitedly called out holding out in front of her a crate of beers. "Guy behind the counter was trying to flirt with me so I figured why not get us something to get the night started."</p><p>"What did you promise this poor sap," Chloe questioned as she stuffed another forkful of pasta in her mouth. "I know he didn't give you those out of the goodness of his heart."</p><p>"I told him I was going to a house party and invited him along after his shift ends," Rachel responded off handily like it wasn't anything new. "Poor boy was all excited he was going to get lucky tonight. Desperation makes them too easy."</p><p>Max choked on her forkful of pasta, while Chloe rolled her eyes yet again. It was hardly the first time Rachel had done something like this, thankfully though this time the guy was never going to see her again after tonight, unlike that time at the barn concern on the edge of town last year.</p><p>"Just pass one of those here already, will ya," Chloe sighed, not bothering to bring up the past and risk spoiling the evening.</p><hr/><p>"Mmm, fuck, that hit the spot," Chloe moaned, rubbing her swollen gut as she finished off the last few drops of beer. She'd been hella hungry after all that driving it seemed and dinner had been exactly what she had needed. Rachel and Max had definitely appreciated their meals too as they hummed in agreement with that sentiment.</p><p>"Oh hey, I nearly forgot, I saw a poster for a gig at a rock bar when I was near the liquor store," Rachel remembered as she grabbed another bottle for her and Chloe, opening them up. "I think we need to check out what the local night life is like around here."</p><p>"I'm up for that," Chloe immediately agreed, although after shifting a little and realising how tightly packed her gut was still, she added, "But maybe give me a bit let dinner settle first."</p><p>"How about you Max?" Rachel asked since she wasn't sure if Max would maybe prefer a quieter first evening in town.</p><p>"I think I can handle that," Max agreed, she'd already prepared herself to expect some more rowdy events peppered in with the planned sightseeing and shopping etc they had talked about.</p><p>"This is gonna be a blast!" Rachel grinned as she looked in her bags for the clothing she wanted to wear out.</p><hr/><p>The bar is dingy and loud, air thick with a mix of sweat and smoke, and Max felt thoroughly out of place compared to Chloe and Rachel who were in their element moshing away in the crowd not too far away from where Max was sat as she sipped at her rum and coke. She'd been drinking it slow, despite that she felt a pleasant buzz as she watched her girlfriend and friend dancing away, the pair looking relaxed and carefree.</p><p>Eventually, the two needed to cool down and made their way back over to Max, Chloe grabbing her beer and dropping down next to Max, taking the opportunity to give her a quick kiss before necking the remainder of her bottle while the smaller girl leaned into her.</p><p>"Ugh, remind me to ignore your beer recommendations next time, Rach," The punk pulled a face looking at the label, "or at least remind me to not let it sit for so long, tasted better cold."</p><p>Rachel rolled her eyes at the comment and happily took a swig of her own bottle. Both of them had drunk more tonight than Max had seen them drink before, but she guessed with their added weight it took more to get the same buzz than it did before. Rachel pointed out it was probably the amount of food they had both eaten that helped soak some of it up too as they had had pretty filling dinners not too long before coming out after all.</p><p>With another round of drinks for them all, Max relaxed into Chloe's side feeling herself getting warmer, but she couldn't tell if it was from the contact or the double rum that Rachel had gotten for her. Either way, she enjoyed the buzz of the good company and how enthusiastic Chloe and Rachel could get over bands she had never even heard of, and in getting caught up in their energy she didn't even realise she was steadily making her way through her drink.</p><p>After a couple more songs, the band finished up their set and the bar switched back to the regular music while the next band got themselves set up. As Rachel looked around, she noticed that Max was looking a little red in the face and made the suggestion that they all got some fresh air, besides, it gave her and Chloe and excuse to have a final joint before the last band of the evening.</p><hr/><p>In the fresh air the alcohol hit a little differently as Chloe realised just how bloated she still was, her gut heavy in front of her and her jeans digging in tightly. Rubbing along her waistband she tried to ease the discomfort but to no effect she was just too swollen to have any wiggle room in her clothes. Finding holding her gut in even that small amount was too much effort as she let her mid-section relax and swell out. It was then that she felt Rachel prodding her gut in a less than gentle manner.</p><p>"Fuck, don't do that dude," Chloe complained, "I feel like I might burst if you do that again."</p><p>"Just wanted to see how far along the baby was," Rachel teased, it was obvious she was enjoying Chloe's discomfort and wanted to have some fun as she continued to ask her when she was due.</p><p>"Max," Chloe whined petulantly, "Make her stop."</p><p>"She's kinda right, you do look really big right now," Max giggled, the alcohol loosening her tongue as she wouldn't normally comment, preferring to play referee to their playful squabbling instead of joining in.</p><p>"See, even Max agrees," Rachel continued, poking the punk again and eliciting a grunt this time. "Oh, my mistake it's just a food and beer baby, because you've gotten F-A-T."</p><p>"And thank fuck for that," Chloe grumbled as she took the offered joint, lighting it up as she leaned back against the wall of the alley they had ducked into. Taking a long draw, she took a moment to savour the hit of the warm smoke, before letting it out and repeating the motion. The mix of weed and nicotine relaxing her as she idly rubbed her under belly.</p><p>Rachel noticed Max's attention drift while they were talking. The photographer's eyes had latched onto the punk's gut as her hand cupped the swollen under belly, biting her lip and blushing. A smirk made its way onto Rachel's face as she mentally checked of another reason, along with the many others, to believe Max is into Chloe's much expanded physique. It seemed her hypothesis was proving to be true.</p><hr/><p>Over the next couple of days, the trio spent some of that walking around town seeing the sites and doing a little shopping in Max and Rachel's case, but despite the small amount of exercise they had all eaten enough to feed a family for a week each it seemed Rachel thought as she looked over how much they had spent on meals, snacks, and drinks in that time. Which is why that night they decided to save some money and visit a buffet nearby the hotel so they could still have a good meal without risking eating into their gas money for the trip home.</p><p>Thankfully, it was one of those world buffets so there was a little bit of everything, so they'd all find something they liked on offer, and they were determined to get their monies worth as they filled up their first platefuls. Chloe seemed to take it as a challenge to fit as much on her plate as possible without structural failure of the mountain.</p><p>Despite the piles of food, they all went back for seconds, and even third platefuls piled just as high, but it was at that stage they began to slow down. Bellies filling up, the carbonated juice not helping that bloated feeling, Max and Rachel decided to rest a moment, but Chloe rose, her belly bumping the table as she did, to get a fourth plateful. This time concentrating on her favourite items from her previous trips round.</p><p>Steadily, the punk made her way through her feast as Rachel marvelled at how much Chloe could pack away now, but eventually she wolfed down the last mouthful, setting the plate to the side. They were all stuffed, but the siren call of the dessert table called out to them all. The miniature pots of various deserts and cakes were hard to choose from, so they grabbed anything that looked delicious, not keeping track of quite how much they had picked up.</p><p>When they returned to the table, they dug in, making various content noises that slowly became sighs of discomfort with how full they were. Max and Rachel called it quits at that point but Chloe continued and somehow finished off the selection she had chosen. Seeing an opportunity to test her theory Rachel offered over the remainder of her desserts to the punk.</p><p>"Ooof, I dunno, I'm kinda full, dude," Chloe replied but Rachel could see she considering it still.</p><p>"I'm not gonna eat them so no point letting them go to waste when they could go to your waist," The blonde teased as she pushed the tray over to the punk.</p><p>"You want them, Max?" Chloe offered, trying to not be so greedy, but Max shook her head, seemingly too full to talk right now as she leaned back and rubbed her swollen middle, groaning slightly as she did.</p><p>With that settled, Chloe took both sets of leftovers and made her way through them. Rachel watched Max keenly, observing as the photographer's eyes were locked onto Chloe, a slight red tinge to her cheeks and shy smile tugging at the edge of her lips as she watched Chloe fill every last bit of space in her belly. With that Rachel made her mind up, her theory was now proven, Max was definitely into Chloe being bigger and eating big. But her own belly drew her attention away as she shifted causing her discomfort and needing to lean back like Max had down to give her belly room to swell out.</p><p>Back to hotel Chloe immediately lay down on bed, not caring how she looked to anyone with her jeans undone and her gut hanging out over the waistband of her boxers, even taking off her shirt to relieve any small amount of pressure on her tightly packed middle. Max joined her sitting crossed legged leaning against the headboard, carefully trying not to jostle her girlfriends as she shifted so she could run her fingers through the punk's hair in a comforting way.</p><p>"Fuck dude, why'd you make me have that last plate?" she groaned at Rachel as she walked past the bed to the small fridge in the room.</p><p>"You chose to eat it, tubby," Rachel smirked "There's a clothing shop down the road, if you manage to wake your fat ass up early enough, I'll take you to get bigger jeans before we go home. Otherwise, you're driving back in those if you can even fasten them again.</p><p>Chloe glared at her but was simply handed a beer in return rather than further comment. Unable to stop herself she cracked it open and took a swig, groaning again as it hit her stomach. "That the last one?"</p><p>"Mm hmmm," Rachel hummed in response, "May as well finish it rather than take it back with us."</p><p>Sensible enough suggestion Chloe thought to herself as she continued to drink back the beer.</p><p>"I'm going to have a smoke," Rachel excuses herself suddenly with an unreadable expression on her face.</p><p>"Is she ok?" Max asked, she'd noticed that since she and Chloe got together that Rachel would occasionally just peace out for a bit. Max figured some of it was wanting to give them time alone, but it worried her that although she had said to go for it, maybe she was upset that they had?</p><p>"Yeah, she's always been like this," Chloe reassured her, grumbling as she shifted trying to get comfortable. "Just give her a bit, if she doesn't come back in like half an hour, we'll go find her, ok?"</p><p>Max nods willing to take Chloe's lead when it came to Rachel, for all she'd gotten to know her, somethings were still a mystery about her. Like how everyone in school seemed to have their own version of her, like she blended into to whatever people expected her to be yet seemed so headstrong and sure of who she was.</p><p>"Fuck, I think I'm about to pop," Chloe groaned again and rubbed her gut to help relieve some of the discomfort, finishing off the beer and turning to lay on her side to see if that helped any, "seriously dude, don't let me eat that much again."</p><p>Max giggled at her earning a half-hearted swat to her arm due to the odd angle it was for Chloe to reach her. Moving down from her mostly upright position to join her girlfriend lying down Max found her hand naturally resting on the lower curve of the punk's gut, her thumb gently softly caressing the softer pudge that had grown there.</p><p>Chloe hummed appreciatively, her own face tinging ever so slightly with a blush, "That feels nice,"</p><p>"It does?" Max questioned quietly, wanting to make sure of things, her inexperience putting her on the back foot in terms of knowing what was fair game and what needed negotiating.</p><p>"It does," Chloe assured, her face taking on a deeper blush as she continued "Although, maybe you could… could rub my belly for me?"</p><p>Max's mind bugged out at the request, but she didn't show it, her hand steadier than she ever thought it would be under the circumstance as she lifted it higher onto the widest swell of Chloe's middle. Feeling how tightly packed it was under her fingers but still the softness of the pale skin of the punk's abdomen offset that.</p><p>Looking into her girlfriend's eyes she saw nothing but love and affection returned and the quiet sound of contentment from Chloe spurred her on as she began to slowly and gently rub the bloated mound.</p><p>"Damn," Chloe moaned, her eyes closing briefly as she leaned into Max's touch, "that feels so good, babe."</p><p>The encouraging smile was all Max needed as she moved closer, her hand still exploring the expansive middle of her partner as their lips came together. They'd gotten better at matching each other as tongues came into play, playfully teasing before pulling back and letting things build again.</p><p>Hands roamed freely, Chloe's slipping under Max's shirt and pausing to make sure she wasn't crossing a line before continuing to feel the photographers own smaller belly, it was much softer than her own she noted as her fingers sunk into the small roll of pudge. Max gasped pleasurably into the kiss as she rubbed more firmly. But as much as Chloe wanted to do so much more tonight, she knew Max was ready for that, besides Rachel could come back at any moment.</p><p>Max sighed happily as the fiery pleasure that shot through her turned into a comfortable warmth at the intimacy as they continue to share loving caresses and simply enjoyed existing with each other.</p><hr/><p>It was just as well they had slowed things down when they did last night as Rachel re-joined them without the need for a search party. She had a knowing smirk on her face with had infuriated Chloe no end but still she was actually kinda glad for the time alone with Max, especially given what happened. Although, there was definitely something up with Rachel recently that she couldn't quite put her finger on, she couldn't even say when she first noticed it start, but she could read something more in her expression that wasn't being said. For the moment though, Chloe put that out of mind to focus on what they needed to sort out before leaving for home, she'd have plenty of time to think about it once they were safely back to their normal haunting grounds.</p><p>Max had already gone down with her bags and was waiting for them in the lobby as she needed some fresh air to help wake her up. Chloe was about ready to join her but last thing to do was get dressed, but she wasn't entirely happy with an audience as she shimmied about trying to tug the sides of her jeans shut. She'd noticed the others had a little more of a struggle to button their own jeans, but Chloe had clearly gone overboard on this trip and was still feeling bloated from dinner last night.</p><p>"Try lying down on the bed sucking your gut in?" Rachel suggested through an amused smirk, "or if you admit you give up, I can run down the street and grab you a bigger size while you wait here?"</p><p>The teasing was becoming a constant as Rachel had fun at her expense, but she was determined to not let her win this time. Taking a second, she tugged them up as much as possible before laying down, at first this didn't seem any better. Sucking in her gut, it was almost so firm still that it didn't move at first but with a bit more focus she tightened her lower abs with all her strength. It still wasn't easy, the lack of breath as she was still holding it and the staining of her softening muscles was almost too much as she had to relax for a moment.</p><p>"Shut up…" she grumbled as Rachel chuckled at her.</p><p>Taking another deep breath and releasing it she tried once more, this time knowing, she would need that extra tension. It took a few tugs on the fabric, there was only a small amount of give but as they'd been stretched out a lot recently it was enough and with a great amount of effort, she finally slipped the button through. The zip wasn't quite as bad, or at least it didn't particularly matter if it went all the way up, as long as they stayed buttoned.</p><p>Letting herself breathe again she could feel just how ridiculously tight they were as she sat up. She definitely needed get a couple sizes bigger when they stopped off at the clothing store before getting on the road.</p><p>"Damn, Price, I didn't think you'd manage it," Rachel commented with genuine surprise in her voice as she rose from the bed grabbing her own bag from the end of it. Passing by the punk, she couldn't help but pinch the exposed strip of fat, "Just maybe go easy at breakfast or you'll have someone's eye out with that button."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>